Kitsune and Kyūketsuki
by Yugi-no-Yami
Summary: Congelado en el tiempo debido a su descontrol con el poder de Kyuubi, Naruto despierta milenios despues en la Academia Youkai para enfrentarse a la dura realidad, todo lo que amo ya no existe. Crossover NarutoRosario Vampire NarutoHarem
1. Prologo: El sueño

**Kitsune and Kyūketsuki **

**(Zorro y Vampiro)**

**NaruHarem (Principalmente Naruto-Kokoa)  
**

XxXxXxXxX

**Prólogo**

**El Poder del Kyubi**

**El Sueño**

XxXxXxXxX

El podía sentir que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, la sangre se mezclaba con el agua dirigiéndose a la superficie, su vista se encontraba borrosa, apenas podía ver la superficie, en donde estaba su alumno de la infancia, Nagato. Dio una pequeña sonrisa. El nunca había esperado una muerte como esta, pero no es peor que morir de vejez. De su boca, se escaparon algunas burbujas con sangre, este era uno de esos momentos en la vida de un Shinobi ante la muerte, donde sus recuerdos pasaban a través de su mente antes de conducirlo a su inminente final… y un recuerdo se impregno en su mente, tan fresco como si hubiera sido ayer, donde había cometido el error de su vida… donde había condenado al mundo… el había sepultado al chico de la profecía

XxXxXxXxX

_-¡Mierda!- grito mientras pegaba un salto esquivando dos garras de gran tamaño que se hicieron paso a través del suelo desquebrajándolo. Dio otros saltos mas intentando esquivar la garra que se compuso de las extremidades expuestas del suelo. Con su mano derecha, formo un sello y murmuro entre dientes -__**Doton: Iwa Hebi**__-__. _

_Inmediatamente después desde el suelo surgió lo que pareciera ser una serpiente de roca que inmediatamente rodeo aquel brazo de chakra. Observando con una fascinación morbosa como las rocas comenzaban a derretirse ante el contacto de las garras envueltas en el manto rojo. Entonces se dio cuenta que las garras no se movían en lo absoluto, ¡Esta era su oportunidad!_

_Utilizando el "Shunshin no Jutsu" se tele-transportó en frente una criatura de cuatro colas las cuales se mecían descontroladamente, formando una esfera de chakra en su palma, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la mejilla de aquella criatura, tomándola por sorpresa y logrando que esta se moviera unos metros, antes de salir disparada a una gran velocidad envuelta por una esfera blanquecina. Se limpio el sudor de la frente mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro. Antes siquiera de celebrar su victoria, comenzó a formar varios sellos rápidamente. A una gran velocidad, salió la bestia y dio una media vuelta hasta llegar a su derecha con su garra ya desprendida del suelo, levantándola en forma amenazante. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire grito -__**Katon: Houka **_**_Bakuyaku_**_(Elemento Fuego: Fuego Explosivo)- al instante y desde su boca se desprendieron una gran cantidad de llamas rojizas ardientes que envolvieron a la criatura mística, formando un torbellino. Revisó nuevamente su estuche posado en su cinturón y sacó un kunai unido a una nota explosiva y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Al llegar a las llamas, la nota se activo y las llamas sufrieron un cambio en su combustión tomando un color blanquecino, entones explotó en un mar de llamas azules que salieron disparadas en todas las direcciones. _

_Viendo como la bestia era distraída por las llamas, decidió actuar ya que no sabía si volvería a tener tanta suerte como hace unos momentos.__Llevando su dedo pulgar a la boca, mordisqueo la punta desprendiendo sangre y sin vacilar hizo la secuencia de sellos reuniendo al mismo tiempo, una gran cantidad de chakra_**_ -_****_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**_(Técnica de Invocación)__- en una pequeña explosión de humo, aparecieron dos viejas ranas, un macho y una hembra, envueltas en capuchas negruzcas. La rana macho le miró a través de sus ojos viejos y cansados, observando la presentación de su alumno. Esta dio unos pequeños saltos y golpeando con las suelas de sus sandalias quedando en una pose firme sobre el suelo, agitando su cabeza en forma de baile ceremonial- ¡¡Zehaha-ahaha!! ¡Quizás hayas cambiado tu apariencia, pero sigues siendo mi alumno! ¡¡El poder del zorro de nueve colas no es nada comparado con mi gran…!!- antes de terminar su frase, Fukasaku lo golpeó con su pequeño puño en la mejilla, su esposa, Shima imito su movimiento con su otra mejilla. En su mente, se compadecía de si mismo ya que fue callado a la mitad de su discurso. Las dos ranas se limpiaron la sangre de sus manos de forma no muy contenta -Tu siempre le quitas lo serio a las cosas Jiraiya-chan- murmuro Fukasaku con una enorme vena palpitando en su frente -Aun te comportas como un niño-. Shima no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar al frente, donde las llamas comenzaron a disiparse- ¿Contra quien nos enfrentamos, Jiraya-chan?-_

_Sin embargo, antes de siquiera responder, los tres pegaron un salto evitando una ráfaga de energía cortante que estaba envueltas en llamas de la técnica Katon que anteriormente le había mandado con su chakra natural. El viejo de cabellos blancos abrió los ojos de par en par, al darse cuenta de que ese ataque era solo una distracción, puesto que una mano rojiza salio disparada desde el suelo en su dirección. Logro evitarla arqueando su espalda, pero eso no evito que una de las uñas atravesara su piel, dejándole una gran herida en todo su torso que fue sellada de inmediato, gracias a el calor que emanaba. El sabio de los sapos, gimió en el dolor, antes de susurrar un par de cosas a las ranas en sus hombros, las dos asintieron sin vacilar al mismo tiempo, golpearon sus manos juntas. Un pequeño brillo en los ojos de la bestia los alerto y sin perder un solo segundo, las dos ranas saltaron desde sus hombros y golpearon sus manos juntas antes de gritar_**_ - _****_¡Ninpo: Eika Gama no Sennin!_**_- varias ondas de ultra-sonido golpearon los oídos de la bestia provocando que esta diera un gran bramido de furia. La criatura gimió y se retorció en el dolor, las ondas ultrasónicas pueden llegar a ser no muy agradables hacía los animales de grandes censores auditivos. Las dos ranas cayeron en el suelo, muy cerca de Jiraya y sin perder tiempo, hicieron una secuencia de sellos._

_Una gran ráfaga de aire se formo por la boca de Shima, seguida por llamas furiosas que se escaparon de los labios de Fukasaku, los dos jutsus se unieron, formando una gran llamarada blanquecina que se disparo hacia la bestia envolviéndola en llamas, sin embargo, la cosa no paró ahí, dos secuencias de sellos mas tarde, una ola gigante se hizo paso por entre la llanura y se desplomo por todo la zona, dejando ilesos solo a Jiraya y a las dos ranas. Unos rayos se desplazaron por el agua y se dirigieron hacia la criatura de cuatro colas, que a cada momento parecía más furiosa que nunca, nadie se dio cuenta de que una quinta cola amenazó con formarse. _

_Jiraya concentró todo su chakra del modo Sennin, mientras formaba varios sellos a una velocidad incalculable. Su poder es abrumador, si logra expulsar dos colas mas, el y Konoha se verían perjudicados horriblemente. Unos símbolos se aglomeraron a través del suelo, cada uno con un significado diferente, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención, fue el kanji de Viento y de Agua. Sus características de sabio iban desapareciendo_

_-Tienes que darte prisa Jiraiya-chan, no podremos contenerlo por mucho más tiempo en el genjutsu- dijo Shima entre dientes, estaban cansados, y lo sabían muy bien. Ya habían utilizado muchas de sus técnicas en la criatura, pero solo lograban avivar aun más el fuego. Cada jutsu que utilizaban era detenido o disipado por el Kyubi, pareciera más que nada que se divertía con ellos, pero ahora pareciera que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se dieron cuenta de la cola extra que se iba formando._

_Jiraiya sabia esto, pero necesitaba concentrarse para que todo saliera bien, no podía permitirse el lujo de fallar, de lo contrario, no habría otra oportunidad para él- Lo sé… solo… dame un minuto…- gimió, sus fuerzas comenzaban abandonarlo, ya estaba muy cerca. Las dos ranas utilizaron el agua alrededor de la bestia y la envolvieron en ella, intentando mantener bajo control el chakra que emanaba, pero era casi imposible, la intensidad de ese chakra, quemaba todo lo que tocaba, y controlarlo les resultaba una tarea imposible, sus cuerpos comenzaban a sufrir cansancio de la edad._

_Fukasaku estaba utilizando toda su concentración y fuerza para contener el chakra de Kyuubi, cosa que no iba muy bien, su esposa estaba peor, no resistirían lo suficiente -No tenemos un minuto Jiraiya…chan- la bestia se zafó de sus ataduras y voló a gran velocidad hacia Jiraya, pasando a través de las ranas, haciéndolas volar lejos. Una mascara de huesos se fue formando en su rostro, la cola numeró seis ya se había formado._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos y con una mirada decidida se lanzo a su objetivo mientras gritaba -__**Fuinjutsu:**_**_Konki Kyoten Zero Arankagiri_****_-_**_ impactando rápidamente su mano en la frente de aquella bestia. Casi inmediatamente después del impacto un circulo de luz se formo a los pies de su alumno, cadenas salieron envolviendo rápidamente su figura para mantenerlo atado. Luego el chakra del Kyuubi reprimido de manera rápida y progresivamente mientras que intentaba liberarse de sus cadenas._

_-Lo siento Naruto… Por favor… perdóname- fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho el rubio mientras veía una sonrisa forzada en su mentor, dio un gemido gutural, mientras intentaba levantar su mano hacia su maestro, pidiendo ayuda -…__**Fuin**__-_

_Hielo comenzó a formarse rápidamente desde el suelo y las cadenas en su cuerpo, el frío que azotaba su cuerpo le hacia temblar, no podía sentir sus extremidades, su cuerpo dolía, lo ultimo que pudo hacer fue dar un alarido de dolor antes de verse envuelto por la luz._

_Minutos después de que el sello había finalizado hicieron que Fukasaku mirara con tristeza en su rostro el monumento que quedaba de la esperanza del mundo ninja mientras murmuraba para si mismo -Espero que sepas lo que has hecho Jiraiya-chan- los cansados ojos de las ranas se cruzaron con los del sapo sannin-Yo también espero haber actuado bien- le respondió el peliblanco, sin atreverse a mirar al viejo sapo._

_-¿Qué es lo que hiciste Jiraiya-chan?- pregunto Shima curiosa. La cara del maestro se contrajo en tristeza, aun que aun mantenía algo de seriedad en ella-Es una variación del sello de congelamiento usado en los presos de más alta seguridad junto con uno de reabsorción de energía, para mantenerse firme…- explico como si fuera la cosa de lo mas normal._

_Un viento frío, azotó a las dos ranas-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- ladró la vieja rana. Su marido solo se quedó paralizado, no creyendo en lo que pasaría, esto era algo que nunca antes se había hecho, esto posiblemente mate al chico de la profecía_

_Sin inmutarse ante la brusca interrupción continuo hablando -…También agregue un sello de transición que hará que Naruto absorba el chakra de Kyuubi de manera mas suave y al estar relacionado con el sello de congelación esta conversión de chakra continuara hasta el momento en que el hielo se rompa…-, tragando saliva continuo hablando -… para evitar esto, el hielo se alimentara del chakra de Naruto continuamente- acabo con amargura en su voz. Las dos ranas terminaron aceptando la explicación, pero eso no evitaba un gran regaño y una buena golpiza que le esperaba al encontrarse con Tsunade cuando vuelva a la Aldea._

_Con el sello finalmente terminado Jiraiya y las ranas crearon un gran agujero en el suelo, y sepultaron al rubio ahí, escondiéndolo del mundo ninja para siempre, hasta que algo o alguien lo encuentre._

XxXxXxXxX

La imagen borrosa de Naruto sonriéndole apareció en su mente, como si estuviera orgulloso de el, aunque era una mentira, por lo menos le gustaba pensar que no fue así. Sus fuerzas se habían acabado y solo su mente le servía, recordó todos los momentos felices que pasó en toda su vida y los atesoró el tiempo que le quedaba, su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo suavemente haciendo que volviera en si unos breves instantes, después de todo algo se le estaba escapando de las manos -"Casi se me olvida… aun no elijo un nombre para mi próxima novela"- nuevamente la imagen de Naruto apareció en su mente, utilizando ante sus ojos, por primera vez, la técnica "Sexy no jutsu". Se rió mentalmente, cuanto tiempo pasó desde aquello -"¡Ya lo tengo! Su nombre será…"- varias burbujas hechas de sangre se escaparon de su boca, -… "**La leyenda de Uzumaki Naruto**"-.

Con ese pensamiento en mente pacíficamente cerró sus ojos. El frío cobijo de la muerte se extendía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, sabía que había tomado la decisión equivocada al encerrar a su ahijado, pero en aquel momento no se le había ocurrido otra forma de contenerlo, más sangre broto de su boca, estaba por… -"Perdoname… Na… ruto"- siendo este, su ultimo pensamiento entre los vivos, así termino la vida del **Ermitaño Sapo el Gran Jiraiya**.

El futuro ahora era incierto…

XxXxXxXxX

*******JUTSUS USADOS*****  
Doton: Iwa Hebi **(Elemento Tierra: Serpiente de Roca).

**Shunshin no Jutsu **(Tecnica de Transportación).

**Katon: Houka ****Bakuyaku **(Elemento Fuego: Fuego Explosivo).

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Tecnica de Invocación).

**Fuijutsu: Konki Kyoten Zero Arankagiri **(Tecnica de sellado: Energia al Punto Cero Absoluto).

**Ninpo: Eika Gama no Sennin **(Tecnica Ninja: Cancion de los Sapos Ermitaños).

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Bueno, bienvenidos escuincles y escuinclas (Parodia a Vicente Fox, ex-presidente de México), les doy la bienvenida (muy doble por cierto en este parrafo) para agradecerles su visita y proximo comentario (si piensan dejar uno), sobre este nuevo proyecto que traigo a ustedes con la ayuda de **fullme**.

Para todos aquellos que han seguido insistiendo en continuaciones para mis traducciones, enhorabuena jeje lo seguire haciendo, solo que saldran algo lentas, para aquellos otros que piden continuacion de MI CAMINO DEL NINJA y DARK HEART, lamento decirles que estas historias ya no continuaran, no me siento con la suficiente motivacion para seguirlos sacando, pero aquellos que les interese continuarlas las pondre como ideas para adoptar, si así gustan tambien puedo darles los borradores e ideas que tenia para ambas historias. Para aquellos otros que estan esperando y se soprendieron por la desaparición de la historia LA APUESTA, lamento comentarles que debido a discrepancias y problemas la traducción y edición se cancelo, al mismo tiempo que lo elimine de mis historias. Así mismo si tienen dudas de porque no continuo con la historia de SEMILLAS PARA EL FUTURO, es debido a que tuve un bloqueo de escritor del tamaño del mundo por lo que me parecio mas correcto que CLAN_UZUMAKI continuara con él debido a que tenia mas ideas sobre el curso de acción de la historia (aunque creo que lo motivo eso de que Naruto tuviera un harem del tamaño del mundo). En fin, si alguien tiene dudas por favor mandeme un mensaje privado.

Finalizando, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen tiempo en su apretado horario, por favor, dense la vuelta por fanfiction o no vayan tan lejos y busquen sus fics en mi lista de _Favorite Stories_ y busquen a estos autores… son muy buenos:

Fullme (su fic de "Naruto Uzumaki no OniTenshi" me gusto mucho)

Gabe Logan (su fic de "Delirios de una Virgen" se me hizo muy gracioso)

Yugi-no-yami (con el fic "El precio de la sangre" un buen fic muy prometedor)

Nos veremos en una publicación posterior... y no se olviden de dejar su comentario


	2. El despertar

**Kitsune and Kyūketsuki **

**(Zorro y Vampiro)**

**NaruHarem (Principalmente Naruto-Kokoa)  
**

XxXxXxXxX

**Capitulo 1**

**El Despertar**

XxXxXxXxX

-¡¡TSUKUNE!!- grito Moka mientras salía a luz todo su youkai, en cuestión de segundos abandono su anterior forma para presentar al mundo su verdadera forma vampiriza.

Tump... tump…

-Así que esa es la poderosa y verdadera forma de un monstruo de clase S…- respondió Kuyo sin sentirse intimidado en lo mas mínimo ante su oponente, -… la verdad es que esperaba otra cosa- continuo diciendo burlonamente y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-TÚ…- fue la única palabra que podía expresar, estaba perpleja, en estos momentos era la primera vez en toda su vida que Moka vampiro sentía un profundo odio y desprecio por alguien, -¡MALDITO!- grito mientras que a toda velocidad se sitúo justo a un lado del Jefe Policial del Comité de Seguridad Estudiantil entregándole una patada giratoria con su pierna derecha que lo mando a volar directo a una de las torres del edificio académico.

Dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba Tsukune observo como este estaba rodeado por sus amigas, que todavía no creían lo que había pasado, dirigiéndose hacia ahí hablo despectivamente -Muévanse, todavía hay algo de vida en Tsukune-, instantes después tenía entre sus brazos al chico, -Si hago esto ahora quizás…- susurro para si misma no muy convencida de lo que iba a hacer -… -.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la pregunta de Kurumu -¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?-. Moka vampiro contesto sin emoción -Darle mi sangre a Tsukune-.

Todas las chicas a su alrededor se sorprendieron por esas palabras, mientras que Rubí hablaba incrédula ante esa decisión -De hecho, la sangre de un vampiro, que posee increíble poder, puede otorgar la inmortalidad, pero las consecuencias…-. Interrumpiendo esperanzada la conversación pregunto -¿Eso podría salvar a Tsukune?-.

-Hay pocas oportunidades… pero no hay otra alternativa en estos momentos…- siendo interrumpida por un pequeño derrumbe en la torre donde Kuyo había sido lanzado.

Frente al grupo, riendo locamente se encontraba Kuyo en su verdadera forma, este observaba los rostros de incredulidad de las chicas en el techo, -Contemplen mi verdadera forma, la forma de un Kitsune Youko-.

Rubí trago saliva después de haber dicho lo que se conocía de este tipo de monstruo, adorado casi como un dios.

Tump… tump…

Kuyo rugió con hambre de pelea, sino hubiera cambiado a su verdadera forma antes del impacto, en estos momentos estaría inconciente, -Tu poder es maravilloso, era de esperarse de un vampiro…-, agitando sus colas circularmente, preparando y cargando su youkai para lanzar un ataque -… lograste hacer lo que nadie, hacer que muestre mi verdadera forma, pero tus ojos no la verán por mucho tiempo-, acto seguido procedió a lanzar la energía almacenada en la punta de sus colas.

No teniendo el poder para frenar la rueda de fuego que se dirigía a ellas, cerraron los ojos y esperaron un milagro, este apareció en la forma de Gin, que paro con su cuerpo el ataque de Kuyo, acto seguido se desmayo.

-Por fin me desharé de ti Morioka Gin…- prosiguió hablando el demonio zorro, -… debí haber acabado con tu vida cuando tuve la oportunidad…- esgrimiendo una sonrisa de malevolencia en el hocico -… pero, creo que ahora es un muy buen momento como cualquier otro- haciendo girar sus colas nuevamente -… me ahorraste la molestia de tener que buscarte-.

Apretando la mandíbula Moka iba a responder pero su campo de visión se vio obstruido por su grupo de amigas mientras que Yukari tomaba el liderazgo -¡Nosotras nos encargaremos de darte tiempo…!-, continuando con Mizore -… ¡Apresúrate y salva a Tsukune!-.

Esto sorprendió a Moka que respondió -Chicas… podrían morir-. Kurumu contesto con valentía -Estamos preparadas por si ocurre lo peor-. Renuente acepto el ofrecimiento por lo que la peliplateada se puso de pie junto con el cuerpo de Tsukune mientras tomaba la decisión de darle su sangre al chico en sus brazos.

-Y ahora, ¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Kuyo emocionado, ondas de youkai salían de su cuerpo.

Tump… tump…

Rubí tomo el mando mientras todas las chicas tenían los brazos extendidos para evitar el avance del Jefe Disciplinario, todas y cada una de ellas tenían pensamientos similares "_No podían permitirse el lujo de perder ante Kuyo_". Mientras tanto, a espaldas de ella Moka vampiro tenía otros pensamientos "-Por favor Tsukune, sobrevive-", inmediatamente después mordió su cuello comenzando así a inyectar su sangre en el chico, dándose cuenta después de unos segundos que debía de darle más sangre a Tsukune.

Mientras tanto, las chicas realizaron un ataque coordinado que logro dañar al zorro demoniaco, pero no contaban con que el liberaría el siguiente nivel de sus poderes, o más bien era que no sabían que este tenía otro nivel -¿Amigos?...-, frente a ellas se encontraba el mismo Kuyo liberado pero con apariencia humana, eso si, con algunas características de zorro, -… ¡Los monstruos y los humanos están destinados a ser enemigos!- con eso dicho libero su aura youkai de color azul. Y con esto volvió a lanzar un ataque con mucho poder contenido.

Mizore uso lo poco que le quedaba de youkai para formar una barrera de hielo alrededor de sus amigas, pero aún así, esta no fue lo suficiente fuerte como para resistir el poder de la rueda de fuego de Kuyo. Después del impacto todas estaban en el piso, respirando fuertemente y a merced del Jefe Disciplinario.

Tump… tump...

-Que necia…- susurro Kuyo recriminando la estupidez de Mizore, aunque admiro un poco la lealtad a sus amigas, -… sin embargo, no habrá una segunda oportunidad para ustedes…- dijo en un tono más alto mientras preparaba otra llama en sus manos.

Siendo interrumpido en su diatriba por el regreso de Moka vampiro que se lanzo al ataque en un momento en que el zorro demonio estaba distraído, y aún así, su ataque no tuvo ninguna fuerza por lo que su asalto fue repelido con facilidad.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso todos tus esfuerzos para revivirlo fueron en vano?- pregunto burlonamente, pero Moka no se dejo amedrentar, por lo que Kuyo continuo -Tu derrota servirá para fortalecer mi poder en la academia, así que ven a mí y muéstrame tu poder-.

Moka con decisión volvió a reemprender su ataque, dando patadas sucesivamente en dirección del cuerpo de Kuyo.

Rubí y las otras chicas veía con desesperanza los movimientos de Moka vampiro, por mas que esta atacara no hacia ningún daño al Jefe Disciplinario, -¡Veo! ¡Te volviste tan débil por ese juego de amistad entre monstruos y humanos! ¡Me das asco!- incrustando su puño en la mandíbula de la peliplateada, -¡Los humanos son tan repugnantes! ¡Rápidamente se vuelven flojos!- llevando su otro brazo en un movimiento circular dio un gancho al estomago de Moka, -¡Traidores!-, incrustando de nueva cuenta su otro brazo en el estomago de la chica, -¡Mentirosos!...-, comenzando ferozmente un ataque sucesivo de ganchos y jabs al cuerpo débil de la chica, -¡Voluntariamente hieren a otros seres vivos!- y girando su cuerpo incrusto su talón en el templo de Moka lanzándola hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Tsukune, -¡Tú y tu grupo que se ha mezclado con un humano debe de morir aquí!- instantes después sus colas comenzaron a girar, preparando otra rueda de fuego, y debido al color azul de la llama, todos los allí presentes sabían que si eran tocadas por estas, serian incineradas instantáneamente.

-¡Ardan y desaparezcan de mi vista! ¡Rueda de fuego!- grito Kuyo mientras lanzaba su ataque, instantes después de que este se impacto con el suelo del techo de la academia.

Tump… tump…

Apuntando hacia una de las pequeñas torres que se encuentran en el techo Kurumu exclamo con alegría -Miren-. Todos allí dirigieron su mirada hacia donde apuntaba la Sucubu, pudiendo apreciar a Moka vampiro sana y salva por Tsukune, de lejos solo vieron como la mujer le dio un pequeño golpe al chico en la frente antes de ponerse de pie por si misma.

Kuyo se encontraba sin palabras ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban -¡Imposible! ¡Mis llamas debieron de haber acabado con ellos!-. Mientras que por otro lado las chicas volvieron a ser felices al ver a Tsukune entre los vivos nuevamente.

-¿Creen que voy a dejar que sigan viviendo?- exclamo en un grito mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia Moka y Tsukune.

Viendo ahora la oportunidad de acabar con esta lucha Moka hablo llena de confianza y serenidad -Relájense, acabare con esta lucha inmediatamente-.

-No seas ridícula, ¿acaso aún piensas que puedes ganarme? A mí, el que protege la paz en esta academia…- respondió Kuyo mientras ganaba velocidad pero fue interrumpido por el fuerte agarre de Gin en forma de hombre lobo.

-Ella puede hacerlo- grito el chico con confianza. Kuyo solo pudo maldecir para sus adentros por ser tan descuidado.

Con decisión Moka comenzó a hablar -Te aferras a esa sucia mascara de protección con tus aliados del Comité de Seguridad Estudiantil…-, apuntando con su dedo le recrimino por sus acciones -¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablar sobre proteger la paz en esta academia!-, finalizado esto salto en el aire para agarrar impulso y giro vertiginosamente para darle mas poder a su pierna y se dirigió directamente hacia Kuyo -¡Conoce tu lugar!-.

Inmediatamente después Kuyo recibió el impacto de la patada de Moka en la frente, y con la fuerza del impacto parte del piso inferior del techo se vino abajo, dejando un gran hueco. Lentamente se acerco al hueco para poder apreciar a Kuyo inconciente, arriba de Gin que se encontraba en la misma forma. Dándose media vuelta recogió su rosario y se lo coloco, necesitaba descansar y recuperar fuerzas, inmediatamente después de que su poder se sello, el alumnado y Nekonome-sensei se presentaron en el lugar, al parecer, con la derrota de Kuyo la posición de Tsukune como un verdadero monstruo se solidifico, poco sabían todos que este solo era el principio del caos que se avecinaba.

Tump… tump… Dos pares de ojos se revelaron en la oscuridad del lugar, dos orbes de maldad y sabiduría, dos orbes de color rojo sangre, al parecer el youkai liberado en la batalla hizo resonancia con su propio poder, causando su propia liberación de la prisión de hielo.

Mientras parpadeaba, una sonrisa un poco siniestra adorno su rostro, lentamente comenzó a liberarse, en ese ese momento, Uzumaki Naruto volvió para quedarse.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Finalizado, a partir de este capitulo la historia tomara un camino que nunca hemos pensado, o bueno en mi caso, me imagine. Si tienen tiempo en su apretado horario, por favor, dense la vuelta por fanfiction o no vayan tan lejos y busquen sus fics en mi lista de _Favorite Stories_ y busquen a estos autores… son muy buenos:

Fullme (su fic de "Naruto Uzumaki no OniTenshi" me gusto mucho)

Gabe Logan (su fic de "Delirios de una Virgen" se me hizo muy gracioso)

Yugi-no-yami (con el fic "El precio de la sangre" un buen fic muy prometedor)

Nos veremos en una publicación posterior... y no se olviden de dejar su comentario.

^_____^


End file.
